He Knew
by MoonxLauri
Summary: How an abusive relationship affects all those around it Frill Frank Iero Till Lindemann


He had known -

He knew it would happen

The beating -

Frank's lungs and throat were burning as he and Mikey sprinted away. How was it that something that fueled their escape, that propelled them, hurt at the same time? It didn't make sense.

But despite the urgency (the echo of Mikey's pained yelps in his ears) Frank's muscles wouldn't last, forcing him to slow to a panting walk. Mikey slowed with him though Frank could tell it frightened him terribly to slow down. The older brunette moved and looked like a panicked rabbit watching for the hunter.

But it would all be fine once they reached Till. It had to be.

The young man caught his breath and pulled his phone out, which by chance he had kept in his pocket.

9-1-1

"Hello, this is 911, what is the nature of your emergency?" The woman's cool voice inquired. Mikey laced his fingers through Frank's and hurried him to a speed walk.

"I'm calling because my friend is-was abused by his boyfriend. I saw the boyfriend hit him." Frank stated.

"Where is your friend? Is he with you? Where is his boyfriend?" She calmly asked managing to both frighten and infuriate the young man. This wasn't something to be so calmly discussed.

"Yes my friend Mikey is with me and he and the boyfriend live at 4357 Cherrywood. The boyfriend is still at their apartment. Me and Mikey are on foot going to my partner Till's house." At this last part both men grimaced, neither wanted the police to dismiss this as a gay couple having a spat; but the damage was already done and all they could do was keep moving.

"Please stay on the line." The woman stated before the line went silent. Frank did so though Mikey urged him to pick up his pace, uneasy towards the dark cloaked night, with the pavement that glittered with rain.

A couple of minutes passed and the woman came back telling him he could hang up, and that the police were on their way. Frank hung up without a word, and in another fit of energy, the two took off sprinting. Two mice running from the savage cat.

A half hour passed and finally they reached his beloved's house. It was fortunate that Till had a spare key - two in fact. One was buried beneath the fifth brick of his stone walkway and the second in a false bird's nest he had in a sapling in the backyard. Why those particular places Frank could not say but he had to admit they were rather creative hiding places.

The two went in through the back and even just standing in his kitchen soothed Frank. The young looked upon Mikey and was enraged to see the bruises marring his face. "Till will kick his ass for you." Frank offered as he wrapped him in a tight hug. Mikey gave a chuckle as he hugged his short friend back, wiping at his eyes.

The two broke apart and Frank, Mikey tagging along, went into Till's room and shook his sleeping shoulder. A look of annoyance came to Till's face before he opened his eyes squinting at the two.

"Frank? Mikey? What are you doing here? It's- " He sat up and looked at his alarm clock. "Three fifty in the morning."

Frank swallowed and in a quavering, frail voice explained: "Mikey's boyfriend was beating him, and we took off and I called the police and - it's all just so fucked up," he ended in a soft wail, unashamed of the tears that stung his eyes.

"Come lay down, Frank. You'll be alright. You too, Mikey - I know you won't feel safe alone." Till soothed as he got out of bed. Neither man said anything, Frank feeling absolutely horrible for the bruises he had been unable to stop, as they got settled in. "I'll be right back." Till stated before he padded out.

"Are you alright, Mikey?" Frank whispered in the quiet that descended.

"Just beat up." He answered with a shrug, lacing his fingers through his friend's.

"You can live with me and Till if you aren't able to keep the apartment."

"And hear Till pounding you out? Thanks Frank, glad you're looking out for me." Frank giggled and lightly kicked his ankle.

"Settle down, you two, I'm still going back to bed." Till stated as he came back in.

"Yes sweetheart." Frank cooed grinning when Mikey rolled his eyes and resolutely kept them closed. The oldest man shook his head, a smile tugging on his lips, as he got back into bed and tucked Frank into him, tenderness welling up when he saw his little one grasped his friend's hand.

"I love you Mikey."

"I love you too Frank."

"..."

"I love you too Till."


End file.
